toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bermuda
Uploading Images Hi bermuda I was wondering how to make pictures that arent rtf so i can post a picture on this wiki cause it wont let me post a rtf picture please respond ~ ~ ~ ~ PS: that last message was left by toonrufflewoof cause it doesnt say my name on it just letting you know lol! Toonrufflewoof 20:32, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :Can you be more specific? Sound Files sry. i do that bc it always says file extension does not match mime type. and also can u tell me how to upload sound files? The Epic Toon 22:15, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :I wouldn't know how to upload sound files. I'm guessing it is the same thing as uploading images. i just told this to evina. i just got the YOU GOT LUCKY badge! apparently i also am the only person to have earned it! OMG! The Epic Toon 23:27, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ik but PLZ tell me how to upload em files or find them online. or ask theevina or flyingsquirrel192 to tell me plz The Epic Toon 04:12, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ok and ur profile is funny! check mine xD! The Epic Toon 04:14, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ok The Epic Toon 04:00, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Accidental Categories on the level 5 and 10 cogs pages i accidently added the category gags ( level 5 page ) and strong ( on level 10 page ). can u plz fix it? The Epic Toon 23:27, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering... I was wondering, when I saw the Cashbot's page I saw "This page needs to be moved" and then under that I saw "Blargh!"- Bermuda. And so, When I saw that, it had to mean that you watched the Lazer Collection. Mehehehe... WilburStorm, the new Storm in Toontown! 09:12, September 15, 2011 (UTC) WOW! im congratulating u, ur edit to the main page was AMAZING. it was such a big edit. id love to say u r one of the best administrators. The Epic Toon 00:14, September 16, 2011 (UTC) sry, i thought the categories were for the section :P The Epic Toon 04:00, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Some things I'm not sure if boss battles should be listed as in "Activities". Also, I'm not sure Chat Moderators should have their own color (there are plenty already) and I was thinking about having the job combined with Rollbacks. Anyway, Flying Squirrel (the only non rollback chat mod) is about to become a Super Contributor so that would work out. Theevina 14:49, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :I was extremely tired yesterday, haha. I try not to edit late at night, but if I do, I usually make weird things. Anyways, I guess chat mods don't need colors. Can I become a Super Contributer? I met all the rights. I asked Theevina but she hasn't responded in ages. The Epic Toon 04:56, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok xD The Epic Toon 05:02, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! I think I will like it here! I'm not sure I don't know if the Needs Image track is good. First of all, we already have a image track (which would make the other seem redundant and confusing), and people can make tons of edits to the pages in the category without actually adding any pictures to them. If we want another edit track, perhaps Stubs would work better. We probably should have talked about this first. Theevina 06:34, September 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hide ads I don't notice any difference (even after clearing my cache). Theevina 15:59, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Tom Sorry about that. I meant to add that to the building page. The Epic Toon 03:47, September 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Wiki-Navigation Well what were you planning on adding that would require us to sacrifice one of the menus? Theevina 13:56, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Anyway, if we had to do that, then I'll delete the other category. Now I'm adding some of those to the Toon category and the random page thing isn't needed cause that's the button at the top right next to wiki activity. Theevina 14:02, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh I see, the community meny was hidden... Theevina 14:02, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Why does it only allow 7 links in each menu? I hate the navigation... Theevina 14:05, September 21, 2011 (UTC) oh ok The Epic Toon 23:05, September 23, 2011 (UTC) UGH! Somebody put my page "Cog Offices" on Source Mode edits only. Please enable it back to Visual. I do not understand source. I am very frustrated. The page took me hours and I had to edit it AGAIN for a long time because someone edited it while I was and now I have to again because the gallery captions are messed up and so is the first paragraph. I am having bad luck and considering the fact today is Friday. Please help me. I am getting fed up. Thank you. Sincerely, The Epic Toon 00:40, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :Nobody put the page in source. The page is too complicated for Visual, which changes to Source. I'll go ahead and fix it, but you should start learning how to use source as it is way better than Visual. Thank you! OMG TYVM BERMUDA! The Epic Toon 00:53, September 24, 2011 (UTC) A "Just for Fun" Message (FlyingSquirrel192) Lol, I saw your Clean Up template on the Cog Headquarters page.'' My eyes are burning.'' I just wanted to say.... i'm using your eyes as a campfire. *grabs sausages* Cake is delicious -User: FlyingSquirrel192 03:48, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :Gasp. How dare you do that! D: It's no wonder I can't feel my eyes anymore! :O would i be a trusted user on this wiki? The Epic Toon 03:42, September 25, 2011 (UTC) i am now learning how to use source mode The Epic Toon 03:55, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ok i will! i will watch for vandals, spams, etc on any page! The Epic Toon 14:33, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Top Toon Username and Blog Colors This is something that I've wanted to talk about for a while. I don't think that we should do blog colors any more. It's just too confusing for my eyes and I think the username colors are good enough to tell us apart. Also, I'm not sure if Top Toons should choose their own username color. Now before you tell me that changing it is a bad idea, I'll explain. With Rollbacks, Sysops, Bureaucrats, and Super Contributors, there are plenty of colors that may already be confusing for new users. Secondly, I'm not sure if it's important enough to have it's own color. Third, they might accidentally be confused as a moderator or something. In my opinion, being featured on the front page is plenty of recognition. But maybe there could be something else (besides the color of the username) that could set them apart. Maybe being italic and/or having a sparkly background or a star next to it. I'll go see if there is some sort of cool CSS effect that might replace the custom color. And you're welcome to offer any other suggestions about it that you might have. Sorry about the length of this message. Please let me know what you think. Theevina 20:49, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :I do think blog colors are a bit too much. I like the italic/sparkly text idea, though. Forum Partnership Just to let you know, I've contacted a head administrator of the Toontown Hall site and offered to make our wiki a partnership with their forum. It would be great to have more editors for our wiki and have a better place to discuss things (that would be more suitable for a forum). Theevina 02:24, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :That would be alright. Having more editors is what we need to improve. :) If your user box says "I am starving" and it says your watching out for me... does that mean.... your gonna eat me aren't you!? Ahh!!!!!! I'm taking a plane ticket to Hawaii! Ahhhh!!!!! Cake is delicious -User: FlyingSquirrel192 00:27, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :I never looked at it that way... but let's go with that. :D *grabs spoon* What to do... What are we going to do with Lacksco1999 the next time he insults someone? AKA, what warning or block should we do? (You've been keeping much better track of this than me.) Theevina 02:46, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Templates oh ok. sry bermuda. can u plz teach me how to make a template with style? i would appreciate it. thanks The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 02:56, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the template help. The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 21:59, September 30, 2011 (UTC) No topic - Anon Hi Bermuda, I was on toontown the other day and i overheard a group of toons talking and one of them mentioned Skelecog HQ. So i had a look on the internet and there were discussions saying that is was going to be released next year. Have you or any of the other toontown wiki admins heard anything about this? Please reply when you are able to. Thanks, Jake. 11:28, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :If they can't provide any official proof, then the information is not reliable and will be deleted from this wiki. I have not heard anything about Skelecog HQ. As of now, we're sticking to rumors and fan made about Skelecog HQ. I made a Template! I did it, Bermuda, I did it! I finally know how to make templates! Here is the template I made! Template: Goon Listing! I did it! I am so excited! Isn't that amazing? The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 16:09, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :That's great. Keep practicing! Rollback Request would u approve me as a rollback? its been over a week and i still am not approved/denied on my request. The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 02:23, October 2, 2011 (UTC) i'll practice for the templates bermuda, i'll practice :) The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 02:23, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Request Purge Problem ive been approved. i cleared the cache of the page and my name still wont come out green. The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 03:00, October 2, 2011 (UTC) oh and thanks for approving me :) The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 03:02, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re: Rollback Request Purge Problem OH ok The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 03:07, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Spam Removal can u tell me a page where there is spam? right now im checking pages to see for spam The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 03:11, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I know! ill look in candidates for deletion The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 03:12, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I just cant find a spammed page. The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 03:16, October 2, 2011 (UTC) i cant believe it, but the ultimate guide to toontown is incredously alright. no spam. well, the only thing i undid was, it said holocog instead of virtual skelecog. thats only one thing i undid. i cant find a vandalized page. :There are no spam pages. Spammed pages are usually those that are recently edited by misbehaving users. And no, undoing your own edits will not count as undoing spam. If you don't understand the meaning of spam/vandalism, I don't understand why you need rollback rights. Sir Skids Nickelton's Talk Page I know, I heard that Lackso1999 was harrasing Sir Skids Nickelton. I will ask the harrased user permission if I can undo the bad messages. The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 03:24, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :Please don't.... sigh. oh ok The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 03:25, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :I can tell that you're desperate in earning these rights. It makes me wonder if I should deny it.... Truth is, this right (rollback) is just a fancy undo button. Harrasment Message Proof trying to help the wiki. i do think that was a bad harrasment on his talk page. lackso even acted like an admin. i know he/she said he wasnt, but he just acted like one. Content: I'm not an admin, but you really need to not place notices of vandalizm on content pages, try the talk or ask an admin to give you rollback. :Please, don't create pages, In my opinion, you should move the SOS toons all into one spot, to save stub creating. :Next harrasment was, OMG! Your squirt is terrible! —Preceding unsigned comment added by Lacksco1999 (talk • contribs) . Please sign your posts with ~ ~ ~ ~! he even put the heading as unsigned message. :like, hes even telling the sir skids to not create pages. :The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 03:32, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::If the content is in a talk page, please do not remove the messages. You can only archive them. Removing messages from your own or others will be reverted. ik but, dont i need to ask permission? sir skids hasnt responded yet. The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 03:36, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :That is not what I am saying. Under no circumstances shall you remove messages. If you wish to remove them, you have two choices: archive them (yours only) or hide them with . ok ill brb having dinner The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 03:39, October 2, 2011 (UTC) there we go. sir skids will be glad he cant see his messages :). srsly everday seeing those messages would make me rly angry. The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 04:09, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hided Messages i dint remove the messages. i hid em The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 15:53, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Show/Hide things I'm not sure if all of the templates need it. I think it should only be on very large templates (like gags and cogs) because it's best if the others are completely shown at all times. Theevina 16:31, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :I haven't fully thought things through with the listing templates. I'm thinking about merging the Goon Listing with the Coglisting. ::What I would really like to do is add a cookie bit to the show/hide so when it's hidden it will be hidden on all pages and when it's shown it will be shown on all pages. Theevina 16:40, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't know what that means, but you can change the template under class="collapsible collapsed" and change collapsed to nocollapse. By default, anything under collapsed is... well collapsed. Your userpage template I love using the search tool to redirect me to pages instead of typing in the URL. But when I type in "Bermuda", I am redirected to Template:Bermuda instead of User:Bermuda. I don't want to edit your userpage for you so if you could change the title of the template, it would be helpful. Thanks. Theevina 17:55, October 2, 2011 (UTC) A Wh hole bunch of Stuff *Oh, Hi! *It's really cool to know that I've been made Top Toon of the Wiki for this month! *We should make a UserTemplate for have becoming a Top Toon. *I'm sorry about not being active. *The reason is because I can't play Toon Town. *And THAT'S because every time I log in on the Toontown Launcher, the Launcher dissapears like it's going to start the game, BUT THEN, the Launcher mysteriously comes back and says " Toontown Online has encountered and error. And I've tried alomst everything to get it to work. *Would you know how to fix it ? 21:15, October 2, 2011 (UTC) today To me, your coming off rude, mean, and having a attitude. Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 23:09, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :To me, you're just making things complicated. I can tell you a very young user, most thought as under 13. And you do know that you have to be 13 years or older to edit. Otherwise, by force, friends or not, admins will have to block those users. But I don't have proof that you're under that age, therefore I cannot block you. Don't believe me, it's under Wikia's Terms of Use. :While you may use this Service without registering for membership, membership in the Service is void where prohibited by law, and is intended solely for users who are thirteen (13) years of age or older. I don't have time for little kids. Oh no! Bermuda, again shes angry at you ._.? Come on. Shes acting like an administrator. Don't worry. I'll fix this. To me fighting is very bad. I'm on your side Bermuda. Flower1470 is at no power to judge, or pick a fight with you. I'll do the best I can. I don't want a best friend starting to get bullied. The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 00:14, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :No. Please don't do anything or you're just going to make things worst. Ok. I won't. But I can't believe now suddenly, Flower1470 is having a Paradigm Shift kinda. Her personality ( I guess ) changed drastically, from being a good friend, to this. It's ironic. Don't worry. I won't making things any worse. Hope you have a good day. Oh and btw, is there a message glitch, you are leaving me messages and the new message thingy won't pop up. So sorry if it takes long for me to respond. The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 00:18, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :I'm leaving messages on my own talk page, not yours. You only get that pop-up if your talk page gets a message. Oh Ok. I'm gonna make some more templates. The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 00:31, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Flower1470's Sorry Blog I think Flower1470 is waiting for you to comment on her blog "Today" or talk page. Shes saying shes sorry and she is saying that if does that count as a harrasment. I'm just telling you. Hope ya have a good day! The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 22:27, October 4, 2011 (UTC) VOTE NOW BEFORE ITS TOO LATE! Thats right people that voting station for the Toontown wiki chat wont last forever! So go to Lion_blaze's blog before it goes away! Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 18:35, October 5, 2011 (UTC) HI bermuda, I was wondering if you could give me a trial or 'toontorial' as I am new to toontown oh ok. rly sry The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 22:07, October 7, 2011 (UTC) No Topic - The Epic Toon Ok The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 05:45, October 8, 2011 (UTC) No Topic - Spongebob10 hi im new here do u mind helping me bc idk wat to do thx Spongebob10 23:21, October 8, 2011 (UTC) i can do the siggie thing No Topic - Toad01 Hello Bermuda. You may notice an image of a Toad. Please remove it. I was trying to change my avatar. No Topic - Seany Mouse Hey I wanted to ask a question about how to suggest a weekly poll? I just joined this wiki and I want to be as active as possible on it. Please respond back, thanks. <3 It Hi there! Thanks for the support and kindness of welcoming me to this wiki! I love toontown and everybody there! I love your profile. You seem to be a great person. :D [[User:Anr0328|'Ab']][[User talk:Anr0328|'by']] • 10/11/11 01:09 (UTC) :Thanks! It's a pleasure to make sure people are comfortable editing in a wiki. :) let ppl have a chance you know, some ppl want to move up, and are trying, so plz dont quit on things that i do instantly.. its just not fair. :It's my job to make sure everything is working properly, not giving people a chance to make sure their edit is so-called "okay" with the wiki. This is a wiki, not a "do-whatever-you-want" website. Categories for images Hey, I was just asking, can we put categories on images? FlyingSquirrel 20:54, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :Previously, Theevina did that job, but he felt that he needed to categorize all images, which would take a while. However, he decided to revert all those edits and uncategorize them. I don't recommend doing it, because it's not really necessary. Weird Templates On my Userpage, the Templates don't line up, nor are they even. Is there some way to fix this? Thanks, "Lump off mom!" Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 17:07, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :You can probably use the Userbox-box template. :On the userboxes parameter, just grab the userboxes on your userpage and move it inside the Userbox-box template. :Thanks, that should work. :"Lump off mom!" Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 23:16, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Cleaning up, eh? Wow, nice clean-up on your user profile! (FlyingSquirrel192 is proud.) FlyingSquirrel 01:55, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :I'm thinking about a new profile design, similar to what I did on other wikis I edit. Hey, I have to have free time too you know. ;)